dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nezu
Nezu is the 7th Saiyan Survivor. His personality is cheerful and energetic yet haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the destruction of his homeworld, Planet Vegeta. Nezu's name is a pun off of mayonnaise (Mayonnaise is called Mayonēzu マヨネーズ In Japanese). Appearance Nezu Is 6'3" feet tall, his hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Nezu Is also a pure Saiyan. Nezu's hair never grows in length. His battle armor is like Vegeta's but the jump suit is red not blue. Nezu's Brows are brown and his eyes are a dark purple color. Transformations Nezu can go SSJ, SSJ2, and once SSJ3. When he's a SSJ his power increases to 1,000,060,000 And when he's a SSJ2 his power increases to 250,150,000,000. Techniques SSJ2 Nezu stuck in a wall. (Buu Saga)Zion Phaser- A large energy wave thats very similar to the final flash but its purple. Ultra Eraser Typhoon- A energy dome thats similar to the burning attack but its white. True Kamehameha X10- A X10 more powerful version of the True Kamehameha. Don't touch me with your filthy hands!- A counter attack. When someone punches Nezu In the face, Nezu blocks the punch and kicks the opponent away saying Don't touch me with your filthy hands! Ultra Power Up- A blast 1 technique. Renders Nezu Un-Flinchable. Zion Chaser- A rush.Nezu dashes at the opponent and does a combo of kicks and punches, then he punches the opponent in the gut and kicks him/her away. Ultimate Zion Typhoon Blaster- A more powerful version of the Zion Phaser. (Nezu's Ultimate Attack) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SSJ ' Blaze Xion Duster X- A Dual Homing Destructo Disk like attack. The color of the attack is red. Destructive Mind-A rock throw technique. Nezu throws a rock at the opponent using his mind, then he blasts him/her with a Ultimate Zion Typhoon Blaster while the opponent is stunned. Final Flash- A technique developed by Vegeta. It is a golden energy wave. Super Kamehameha- A blue energy wave developed by Goku. Saiyan Boldness- A blast 1 technique. Gives Nezu a big boost in attack power and defense. Wild Sense- Nezu dodges an attack by moving swiftly (similar to the Afterimage Technique) and counter-attacks the opponent with a punch or kick sending them down to the ground or into the air. Ultimate Saiyan Bomb Beam- A huge orange energy beam. Similar to the Final Shine Attack. (SSJ Nezu's Ultimate Attack) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'SSJ2' Burning Attack- A Energy Dome. Flame like in appearance. Big Bang Attack- A Energy Dome. The color is blue. Ultra Burst Destroyer- A Masenko like technique but its red with bio- electricity. Dark World- A blast 1 technique. Renders Nezu Un-Flinchable. Universe Crusher- Nezu's Version of the Big Bang Attack. Afterimage Strike- Nezu distracts his/her opponent with an Afterimage Technique. When the opponent attacks the false image, the Nezu dodges the attack. The Afterimage Strike allows the user to dodge more than once. I Will Force You To Find Out What Real Pain Is- A rush attack. Nezu dashes at the opponent and performs a combo with many punches and kicks and finishes the combo with a shot to the gut, then Nezu head butts the opponent, sends him/her flying with a kick, and finishes the attack by blasting the opponent in mid air with a Universe Crusher. (SSJ2 Nezu's Ultimate Attack) Family King Vegeta- Father. A damaged SSJ NezuVegeta- Twin Brother. Tarble- Brother. Bulma- Sister In-Law. Bulla- Niece. Trunks- Nephew. Future Trunks- Nephew from a different timeline. Future Bulma- Sister In-Law from a different timeline. Future Vegeta- Twin Brother from a different timeline. Future Tarble- Brother from a different timeline. Future King Vegeta- Father from a different timeline. Gohan- Mentor. Special Abilities Power Sensing- Nezu can sense power levels and ki Ki Masking- Nezu can mask his ki Telekinesis- Nezu can move things with his mind Levitate- Nezu can fly using ki Magic Materialization- Nezu has a magical ability used to create physical matter out of thin air Trivia *Nezu is Vegeta's twin brother *Nezu is a lot like his twin brother Vegeta *Nezu is the last surviving pure blood Saiyan *Although Nezu is alot like Vegeta he is also more easy-going making his personality alot like Vegito's Category:Characters created by KING-OF-DBRB2 Category:Characters that can fly Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Twins Category:Good Guy Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Awesome